Waking Up As a Newborn
by Mrs.HappyAnarchy
Summary: Who will Bella find when she feels the pull after waking up as a newborn?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. No werewolves so the Cullens can turn people. **

**Bella P.O.V.**

The fire in my body stopped burning; now my heart is beating out of control. My heart has finally stopped. I slowly open my eyes to find my surroundings so define. My throat has a slight burn to it that is really annoying. I have this pull in my chest that I need to find where it is coming from. I get up and start walking in the direction that the pull is coming from. As I'm walking I smell the greatest sweetest smell ever. I start fallowing where the smell is coming from but also remembering the pull. So I hurry to the smell to find a bum lying on a bench. Before I know it I'm drinking his blood and out of shock I drop him and take off running for to the pull. I realize that as I'm running my feet are hardly touching the ground that's when I realize that I'm a vampire just like my best friend.

**Jasper P.O.V. **

I am lying down in my bedroom thinking of my best friend when I feel a pull to my chest. I have never felt the pull of a mates calling. I go down stairs to ask Alice what she sees in my future. As I make my way down the stairs I see Alice is already in a vision with the whole family surrounding her. So I deicide to ask Edward what Alice is seeing. _"Edward what is Alice vision of?"_

"She is seeing a newborn coming to the house in a few minutes". He says slightly confused.

"That is not even the strangest thing. Jasper she knows you." Alice said after coming out of her vision.

"That is strange because I don't know any newborns". I say confuse. Just as I finish the doorbell rings. Esme goes and answer the door; she lets in the one person I was hoping to see again.

"Isabella"

Cliffhanger Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: redone in some spots

**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I know it has been a while but I am back and only working on this story for a while. **

**I know I just posted this chapter reread it had to change the mistakes.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

The pull in my chest leads me through the wood to a huge white house….wait mansion. I knock on the door and a woman with golden eyes and caramel hair answers it.

"Hi we have been waiting for you come in." She says with a nice warm smile she leads me into the living room and I hear a voice that actually surprises me.

"Isabella" I look over and see my best friend Jasper. I run over to him and throw my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Jasper, you have to help me I don't feel so good. I need to find out who turned me and I need you help to make sure this pain in my chest goes away." I tell him. I look up at him he's just staring at me like he seen a ghost. Before he can say anything a pixie looking girl does.

"Jasper I thought you said you didn't know any newborns." She says as I look at her I see she has the height of 5'0, short black spikey hair, and she is wearing black spiked flats, dark blue skinny jeans, and a black silky top.

"I didn't know she was a newborn Alice," Jasper tells the pixie who I now know is Alice.

"Well how is she one Jasper and how do you know her" Alice asked with an annoyed scowl on her face.

I became really pissed with how she was talking to Jasper. Nobody talks to Jasper like that that bitch is going down.

"You fucking bitch you better watch how you don't talk to him like that, who the fuck do you think you are?" I yell at her. Before I even realized Jasper pulling my arms behind my back, "Let me the fuck go, who hell do she think she is!" I yell thrashing around in his arms.

"Bella calm down, she didn't do anything wrong. Please sweetheart please." He begged me. I feel a calming feeling come over me. Damn Jasper.

"Sorry I didn't mean any wrong." Alice said but I still wanted to kick her ass.

"Never talk to Jasper like that again or else." I hiss at her, she shrinks behind the penny head guy.

"Bella can you better calm down right now or else you are going to have to deal with Major" Jasper tells me. I eventually calm down. "Ok now sit so I can introduce you and everyone else." I sat on the couch and became quiet.

"Alright Bella this is my family- I cut him off." I thought Peter and Charlotte was your family." I tell him

"They are, when I was with Maria, but the Cullens are also my family. Now no more interruptions Bella" he said.

"Now this is Carlisle" he said point to the tall blonde hair man, "Esme" the short but still taller than me light-brown haired woman, "Rosalie" the tall blonde woman, "Emmett" the tall dark brown haired man who looks like he would kill me with one touch, "Edward" the tall penny head, "and Alice" the short pixy bitch. "Everyone this is Bella Swan my bestfriend from Phoenix, but the last time I saw you were a human." Jasper turns his attention back to me. "Do you remember anything, Bella."

"Bits and pieces, the most I remember is just sitting in my room than I heard a crash like a window breaking I go downstairs and then I'm waking up as a newborn with that pain in my chest." I tell him. Jasper starts to look at me with an understanding look.

"Bella, I had a pain to I think I know what that was, but we will talk about that later." Jasper said and it pissed me off. You can call it me being stubborn or me being a newborn, but I am going with stubborn.

"What the fuck Jasper, what are you keeping from me!" I yell at him and can tell he is getting angry.

"Bella calm down" he tried to use his power on me because I can feel a sense of calmness.

"Fuck you Jasper tell me what the hell is going on don't keep secrets from me you bastard you're supposed to be my best friend we don't keep secrets from each other!" Before I realized it he had me against the wall and I'm staring in pitch black eyes of the Major.

"You want to know what the fuck is going on; well here it is _**I'M YOUR MATE**_!"


End file.
